Duelist Terminal: Valentine's Day Special
by E-arth Duelist
Summary: A group of duelists...you know what, stuff happens. Read the story if you want to know so badly.


Duelist Terminal: Valentine's Day Special

The Society of Dawn was very excited about the special holiday around them. It was Valentine's Day, the day that we all know to symbolize love for others and for those special someones. And of course, the oh so important society was bustling with excitement. So much so, that they couldn't contain it.

"I pwned you again!" Bobby cheered, putting the 360 controller down. "I am the champion of Halo!"

Jerod sighed. "I told you I wasn't that good at Halo. It was only my third try. I prefer my PS3 in my opinion."

"Want to go again?" Bobby asked.

"Nah, man. I'm going to play God of War 3. I'm stuck in Hera's garden area or whatever the frog it its called."

Swilley yawned with his excited yawn...just go with it. "Not to break walls here, but, won't people want to here the story of how we keep getting the latest video games and game systems and such gadgets? I mean, every other special or so, we get some 300 dollar game system, about 20 or so games and who the frog knows what else."

"Not true" Jerod countered, reaching for an Ipod Nano.

John was leaning against the wall. "Hmph. This reminds me of last Valentine's Day, when I asked this hot chick out and she said yes. We went to a nice restaurant at about 5:00 and started ordering at 9:00."

"You took four hours to figure out what you wanted to eat?" Kevin asked, appearing into the room like an NPC that bumps into your player character on a GBA game. Believe me, it happens alot.

"No..."

"Then, what were you doing...ah!" Jerod exclaimed, understanding what he meant. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Well, it started out with..."

"Rated T, remember?" Swilley asked, giving John the evil eye of despair.

"I don't care so shut the hell up."

Quintin entered the room with a bored expression on his face. "Flamerkid is at it again."

Everyone became alarmed. "Again?"

Quintin nodded. "Yep. He insists on dressing up as cupid. I slapped him in his face and threatend to reveal his secret about why he changes into so many costumes and that was the end of that."

"Where is Flamerkid now?" Bobby asked.

"Hanging from the side of the roof."

"I'll go save him" Grapes volunteered, running off in a rush.

Jerod frowned. "Actually, that could be a bad idea. I'd better go push Grapes off the...I mean stop him from saving Flamerkid from his near death fall. It's a story after all. Flamerkid won't die. It's Valentine's Day."

Two Hours Later...

"The funeral plans were made rather quickly" Swilley said, sipping tea and eating a brownie. "Kevin, did you make this brownie? It tastes a bit weird."

Kevin shook his head. "No..." He averted his eyes quickly.

Swilley dropped the brownie and fainted, affectivly preventing him from appearing later on in this special. Oh well. More scrren time for outr hero than. Yes, our hero. Here he is.

Jerod looked at the casket. "He was so young and so...spunky for his age."

Quintin nodded. "Yeah. Where's Durst at?"

"He said he had to go spend his paycheck" Bobby answered. "I told him about the new Storm of Ragnarok packs at Walmart and he insisted that he needed to buy out the shelves."

Tony walked into the room and placed a single Samsara Lotus card on ther casket. "You will be missed, young jedi." As Tony walked away, he began to appear to age, as if he was really Yoda and nobody ever knew. Perhaps it was just the green backlight behind him, shone by one of Durst's cameramen who he had hired to go to the funeral in his place. Either way, the world will never know. Unless I choose to tell you.

"Why?" Jerod asked, hitting the wall. "Why did it have to be him? What did he ever do to anyone? He was so innocnet! So young and carefree! So...awesome!"

"We know" Kevin said. "How about you let it go and have a brownie? I already gave on to that magic unicorn over there." He pointed to an empty corner. "Look, it's waving!" As he watched Kevin wave back, a Durst impersonator walked into the room, then began to leave.

"Easiest money I ever made" the impersonator said to himself. "5 grand to walk into a funeral and then leave when I feel like it. Disney World, here I come."

Grapes bowled over some of Durst's hired help and ran top the casket. "No! It should have been me! Why wasn't it me!"

"We could rectify that..." John said, knife in hand.

"Uh...maybe later, thanks..."

Then, the guest of honor, Flamerkid, walked into the room. He placed one hand on the casket and silently said a prayer. "Goodbye my friend. Goodbye my goldfish, Eddie." Flamerkid looked up at Jerod. "Horrible way to go, squashed under a paper cup. That is the real reason why they ask paper or plastic at the store, that is why."

Jerod nodded. "You're taking this well."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for saving my life."

"No problem. Still, it must be ahrd to think about Eddie, huh?"

Flamerkid nodded. "Yeah. Only fish to ever have an afro and have a cameo appearance in tekken. Oh well though. A loss is a loss."

"You bought another fish, didn't you?" Jerod asked.

"Heck yeah!" He revaled a fish in a bag with a grey helmet on. "Meet my new fish, Master Chief."

**For those of you who thought Flamerkid had died, shame on you. Why would I kill a main character and more importantly, why would it be in a special? Seriously, you people are masochistic or something. I'm sure at least one person is going to say something about how I didn't have a duel in this special and how I broke the fourth wall too much. Here's my response: I don't care. I wrote it and you didn't have to read it. That's the simple truth. Also goig to get a comment about how there was nothing to do with valentine's Day in this special. Well, would you rather read a lovey dovey story where I make up about two dozen OC female characters to go with the 5 jillion male characters already intorduced and how they give chocolates and have a wonderful time doing whatever or a gut busting adventure of triumph and laughter that makes little sense to the reader and even less to the writer. Yeah, I thought so. E-arth out!**


End file.
